Baby Boom
by watchingmewatchingu
Summary: Imagine Heather driving to Naya's house, to tell her about the pregnancy, Naya's so excited to see her. It's been a while since they last saw each other. They never hang out anymore, so this must be a special occasion, like she's about to make some sort of peace-offering and maybe Heather would finally tell her that she loves her back, because Naya knows that she does.


Heather looks so beautiful sitting there on her front porch. She has this new glow about her. "Hey." Heather's smile brightens when she sees Naya standing before her. "Hi." She's so nervous to tell her. Everyone already knows. Everyone, except for Naya. "Come, sit." She pats the ground beside her and Naya takes a seat. "I'm so happy you called. I've missed you." Heather looks down, she's afraid to meet those big brown beautiful eyes, she's afraid of them judging her. "I've been crazy busy working on my album. I know, I know, it's become this long running joke, but I swear, we've set a release date now. It is definitely coming out this year." Heather doesn't respond, it's okay though, because Naya knows she is supportive of all her work. She doesn't have to say anything for her to know that.

"I have to tell you something." Naya nods for her to continue. "Wait, can I just ask you something before you tell me? Did Taylor and you break up? Because there were rumors going around, and you now that I don't listen to them. But there was a time, when you told me not to contact you and out of respect, I didn't. I don't know, maybe I was just hoping that there might be some truth to it, considering we're talking again and that you're here now, with me." Heather dries away a tear before Naya even notices she's crying.

"We did, for a while. But then something happened. I didn't plan this. You know I love you, right, and I will always love you." Naya smiles shyly.  
Only Heather can make her feel like a little schoolgirl crushing on her best friend, only Heather. "I love you too, I love you so much, I love you beyond the moon and back." Goofy grins appear on both their faces.

"Naya…"  
"What is it? You know you can tell me anything." Heather can hear the happiness in her best friends' voice and knows that it will change any minute now. "I'm… I'm pregnant."

Naya looks at her in disbelief. All of these thoughts flying around in her head. _'I was going to get her pregnant.'_ Her face falls and her smile fades completely.  
There is an undeniable pain in her chest, which keeps growing stronger._ 'Is this heartbreak?'_ Naya gets on her feet. "Are you okay?"  
_'I swear if she touches me, I will die, I shall perish right here.'_ Without another word, she walks into her house, leaving a slightly confused and upset Heather behind.

Naya takes a seat at the kitchen table, she is emotionally drained._ 'She broke me. We will never be, because of what she repeatedly keeps doing to me, to us.'_  
There's a faint knock on the door. "Nay, I'm sorry. I've been meaning to tell you. I just didn't know how. To be honest, I wish you'd been the first person I told. It was something I wanted to share with my best friend, not a stupid boy. Can you please just be happy for me? Please, you can't hate me for this." Reluctantly Naya opens the door. "Congratulations, I'm happy for you. There. Now please, leave." she says and closes the door.

"Okay. Fair enough. Just know that I never meant for this to happen, at least not like this. You are my person. Whether it be as an acquaintance, a best friend, or a lover. A relationship of any kind and form, you are my person. You were the one who I thought would always be there, no matter what. You're my pillar, the beam that supports me, and I am yours." There is no answer, there's nothing but silence coming from the other side of the door. "You don't have to say anything, I get it. Know that I am sorry and I do love you more than I have ever loved anyone in this world. Even if you decide that you never want to see me again, my baby will know of you. The memories of us, will forever remain."

Naya watches her best friend from the window, she watches her turn around and leave. She watches her get into her stupid white Prius and drive away. Heather doesn't turn back, not even once and somehow, Naya knows, right there and then, that it would be the last time they would see each other and although it pained her tremendously, she also knows that it was for the better.

Eventually Heather's face would fade away and she would become just another fish in the sea.  
_'If you love someone, let them go.'_ she thought to herself, nobody said it would be an easy task, but they also didn't tell you it would be this hard.

In the end, the pain is inevitable and it consumes her entire existence.  
Naya believed that she too would later settle down, with a nice guy, she would follow the rules that society had built up for her and she would smile while doing so. She would smile and pretend to be overwhelmed with joy when she was proposed to and she would later give birth to a beautiful healthy baby and from that day forward, that would become her entire world.

But somewhere in the distance, the image of a girl would linger, a girl she might've once known. Her face was no longer clear, it was as fuzzy and distorted, just like as an old photograph.


End file.
